Enough
by PunkIggy
Summary: Derek rejects Stiles' help. Stiles takes it to heart and decides he's had enough of Derek, so he leaves the pack. Derek finds himself stunned as he watches Stiles drift away. He realizes how much Stiles means to him but it might be too late. Suddenly he finds himself fighting for something he didn't know he wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Enough

Pairing: Sterek

Warning: Not sure yet. But my hope is to make it really dark. The characters might be OOC.

Rating: K+ just to be safe and for now.

Summary: Derek rejects Stiles' help. Stiles takes it to heart and decides he's had enough of Derek, so he leaves the pack. Derek finds himself stunned as he watches Stiles drift away. He realizes how much Stiles means to him but it might be too late. Suddenly he finds himself fighting for something he didn't know he wanted. While doing so he starts to lose the little control he has and might end up hurting Stiles more than anything else.

A/N: Just trying my hand at Sterek. My newest obsession. Seriously, I've never seen a couple with so much potential lol Reviews and constructive criticism really appreciated :D Also, this is my first chaptered fic and the chapters are really short. Gimme a break here! Also crappy title is crappy but I just couldn't think of anything else.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Wolf. If I did, Sterek would have happened ten episodes ago XDD

* * *

Chapter 1

"You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Derek shouted into Stiles' face as he pushed the young boy into a tree.

"What the hell?! What's your problem?!"

"What are you doing here? Who told you to come? I don't have time to look after you if they attack. You're more of a problem than you are help. I don't need you here!" Derek again shouted into Stiles' face.

Stiles found himself stunned into silence. Here he was, trying to go out of his way to help the pack out, trying to give Derek some information on the new Alpha pack, only to have Derek assault him and hurl hurtful words at him.

It was obvious Derek had no idea how much his words were hurting Stiles.

The teen had been under the delusion that they had started to form a sort of friendship.

Stiles felt his heart constricting and he felt like tears were threatening to form in his eyes.

But he'd be damned if he let Derek see how much his words hurt him.

So he looked defiantly into Derek's eyes and saw no glimmer of regret or caring or anything.

In that moment Stiles was done. He was done with Derek and his pack.

He'd done nothing but try to help and not once had he received a thank you.

He'd risked his life countless times and not once had Derek or his Betas acknowledged this.

Well fine! He was done. He had no reason to subject himself to this.

The only stake he had in all of this was Scott. But he could still help Scott and not involve himself with Derek or the others. He'd make sure of it.

"Stiles! Stiles! Are you..."

"You know what! Screw you! You don't want my help? Fine! I don't need this. Forget I even came here. You won't hear from me again!"

And Stiles, with surprising ease, pushed Derek away from him and ran for his jeep.

Holding back his tears every step of the way but also building up his courage to really keep his word and never come back.

Derek stood there stunned. He'd been barking at the teen, exasperated at the boy, but the frustration he had felt was not equivalent for what the boy had done.

Which had been nothing. Stiles had only been trying to help.

Derek did not know why he was so affected by the boy's presence. But he just knew that the intensity with which he felt was not normal. And now he felt like a complete jerk.

He could tell the boy had been on the verge of tears but Derek couldn't help it. It's like he had the necessity to slam Stiles to the nearest surface.

So now he stood there, watching as Stiles ran away and all he could do was roll his eyes.

Derek had always known Stiles was a drama queen but he knew the boys was only blowing off steam.

Stiles would never just leave hi...them, would he?

No, no, he'd be barking out orders at the teen in no time.

Derek tried to convince himself, but deep down, something was telling him things would not be the same.

But him being Derek, completely ignored his instincts and just walked back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Enough

Pairing: Sterek. ***Forgot to mention, there will be Danny/Stiles in this***

Warnings: Not sure yet. But my hope is to make it very dark. Characters might be OOC.

Rating: K+

Summary: Derek rejects Stiles' help. Stiles takes it to heart and decides he's had enough of Derek, so he leaves the pack. Derek finds himself stunned to watch Stiles drift away. He realizes how much Stiles means to him but it might be too late. Suddenly he finds himself fighting for something he didn't know he wanted. While doing so he starts to lose the little control he has and might end up hurting Stiles more than anything else.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves and alerts. They mean a lot to me :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Derek had last seen Stiles. The first couple of days without the boy's presence had been sort of a break for Derek.

He found himself feeling relaxed. Not feeling the need to brake stuff or do something drastic. He had felt relieved.

But that had only lasted for so long, and everything started to crumble down around him when the first week had passed.

It had been at their weekly pack meeting that Derek had really expected to see Stiles.

The meetings were used to exchange important information, and begrudgedly Derek had to accept that Stiles indeed often had plenty of important information.

As he surveyed the teens gathered in his still under construction house, he immediately noticed the teen's absence.

"Where's Stiles?" Derek sounded casual enough. He looked to Scott for an answer.

"Stiles?" Scott asked. From what Stiles had explained to him, Derek did not want Stiles' help anymore. The dick.

Scott had been up in arms about it but then Stiles had explained that it was for the better. Stiles had no supernatural abilities, he'd be more a hindrance than any help.

Stiles had said that he would still help Scott with research but that he no longer wanted anything to do with Derek and his pack.

Scott had at first though it would be a bad idea, but then he finally came out of his selfishness and agreed with Stiles.

With Stiles safe, Scott would have something less to worry about.

"Yes, Stiles!" Derek glared.

"He's no longer coming to the meetings. In fact, he's no longer to be associated with anything having to do with the pack. He wants it that way and I agree. It's better if he moves on and tries to live a normal life. He's a good friend so he said he'd still help me with the research, he just doesn't want anything to do with you. Or you guys."

Scott knew what he was doing. He was delivering Stiles' words with as much punch as he could. He'd looked directly at Derek and then at the others as he'd finished his little speech.

Derek's face had not changed, Scott expected as much.

As for the others, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson, Scott could see the slightest of flinches.

"So, he pussied out?" Erica said coldly.

"No, he was asked to stay out of it, and for once, I think he really intends too." Scott said looking at Derek.

Derek keep his poker face on. The words finally sinking in. So Stiles was really putting his foot down? Derek told himself that the feeling in his chest was relief. It was all for the better.

"So be it." Derek said and started the meeting. But there was nothing he could do to stop the feeling in his chest from growing with every passing second. The looks of misery on his pack's faces not helping matters.

*****~Line~*****

Stiles knew that the meeting was going on that night, but surprisingly, there was no need in him to show up.

Derek had made sure that any lingering feelings of loyalty or concern for the pack had disappeared.

He wished them no harm, especially because his best friend was part of that pack, but he knew that everything was for the better if he just stayed away.

Scott, as scattered brained as he was, would be able to take care of himself.

Now, Stiles' biggest problem would be next week's chemistry test. Mr. Harris would make it as difficult as possible.

So Stiles settled into his new found normalcy by spending Saturday night playing video games and then studying.

Nobody would ever accuse him of not having his priorities straight.

*****~Line~*****

The weekend came and went and Stiles prepared himself for the start of a new week.

He knew that now that he'd basically "left the pack" the others would not want anything to do with him. That was fine.

They had never been friends. He'd only ever just had Scott.

But he would understand now if Scott chose to keep with the pack.

Stiles passed their usual table, not noticing the expectant looks from the teenagers already seated there.

He also didn't notice how those faces fell when he passed them by without as much as a nod. Stiles went to sit alone.

Expecting for that to be his new role. The loner.

Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when Scott had flopped down in front of him.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Stiles asked.

"No, with me it's different. They were all turned by Derek, but not me, so even though I'm pack, the need to stick together is not as strong." Scott explained.

"Cool! So...how did the chemistry test go?" Stiles would have to find stuff to talk to Scott about that was not werewolf related.

Scott sensed Stiles' intentions and promised himself he would help Stiles by steering clear of everything wolf related.

*****~Line~*****

The second week without Stiles came to an end and Derek was trying his hardest not to destroy something.

The feeling of relaxation he had felt at the beginning, had quickly faded and now he felt his body just itching to run to Stile's house and demand the boy stop being so stubborn.

In fact he'd even considered apologizing, but his Alpha status would not allow it.

He might as well hand over the title to Stiles and become his bitch.

So he told himself the boy was not needed.

During the week he'd been able to deal with his restlessness but by the time the next meeting rolled around he was barely able to think of anything else but Stiles.

The meeting was more somber than the last. No spark. Their pack was left without it's spark.

Without the member that served to remind them of their humanity.

The only one not troubled was Scott but that was only because he'd been privileged enough to still have Stiles in his life.

Derek snapped at this. He would not crumble. Stiles was only a useless human.

He took a deep breath and started barking orders at his Betas.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Enough

Pairings: Sterek. Danny/Stiles

Warnings: Not sure yet but I want to make it very dark. Characters might be OOC.

Rating: K+

A/N: Again, thank you all lovely people for the reviews, faves and alerts :D

And no Teen Wolf is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been a month since Stiles had left the pack. And Stiles found himself surprised when withdrawal symptoms simply did not appear.

He still had Scott, the only friend he'd always had.

But then something happened that would throw his world upside down.

There was a new chemistry project that Mr. Harris had for them and it needed to be done in pairs.

Stiles was glad when Danny was paired up with him again. When he'd work with Danny before he had enjoyed it.

After he'd basically seduced Danny, via his "cousin Miguel", into hacking for information, Stiles had actually worked in the intended school project with Danny.

The jock proved to be an intelligent and hard working lab partner.

The days they had spent together had not produced a friendship, but they had formed something of an understanding.

They didn't hang out or text each other, but they always acknowledged each other. Always a hi or a nod or a wave.

Stiles had not really expected more. That was until they were paired up again.

Stiles smiled but he did not notice the smile that also lit up Danny's face.

"So, this is a thing now?" Danny asked as he sat next to Stiles.

"I guess it's a thing." Stiles said with a smile. The effect it had on Danny totally lost on the shorter teen.

"So...umm...when should we meet to work on the project?"

"Well, we can meet once or twice during the week and we also have the weekend to work with."

"Why only once or twice? Don't you think it would be better if we meet daily?" Danny tried to make it sound casual. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't think you'd be down for that."

"Oh, I'm down for it. Here, let me give you my number." Danny said with a wink.

Stiles almost fell off his chair. Was Danny flirting with him? Ha! He knew it! Gay guys _did_ find him attractive.

"Ok, well, I'll text you later. Maybe we can even get together later today."

"Sure. Gotta go." Stiles watched as Danny left and he couldn't help but feel that there was potential for a new friendship there.

*****~Line~*****

The week came and went and Danny and Stiles had finished working on their presentaion by Saturday after noon. They'd been meeting everyday so they had finished their project by Thursday. But they decided to keep meeting to work on their presentation. After they decided they'd practiced enough, Stiles ordered pizza and was pleasantly surprised when Danny accepted his offer to stay and play some video games with him.

"Ha! Finally! I kicked your ass!" Stiles was rolling on the floor, celebrating his win. His only win, but still.

"Ughhh...that was just a lucky brake!"

"No it was not. I'm boss at this!"

"Stiles, I've won the last then times." Danny deadpanned.

"Details, details..." Stiles said as he finally stopped rolling around on the floor.

"So...anyway, I need to get going. I need to get ready for my...date." Danny seemed to hesitate at the end.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. So if it's not too much prying...who's the guy?" Stiles couldn't help his curiosity.

"A friend set up a blind date for me so I actually don't know." Danny answered easily.

"Oh! Isn't that awkward?" Stiles said as he stood up and went to sit on the chair by his computer.

"Naw, it's ok. I've done it before. We're going to the Jungle."

"Really? I would think that place had a lot of bad memories."

"Not really. It was there I finally realized that Brian was not really worth my time. Of course, right after I came out of the drugged induced paralysis."

"Well, good for you."

"Thanks Stiles. You know, for a straight guy, you're really comfortable with the whole gay business."

"Yeah, well, I'm cool like that. And...it might also have something to do with me being not so straight." Stiles said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" Danny all but shot up from Stiles' bed.

"Well, I'm not sure when it happened, but I can tell you that I find some guys attractive. I don't know if that makes me bi or just curious though." Stiles was trying hard not to blush.

"Oh my god. Well in that case, I can help!" Danny said and Stiles just raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, no, no, not like that! But you have to come to the Jungle with me next time. I would totally drag you with me tonight but it's a date."

"Oh, that's cool. I can wait till next time."

"So it's on then. If you can't figure out if you like boys at the Jungle then you're definitively not gay or bi." Danny said with the biggest smile. And just like that Danny became Stiles' friend and "fairy god mother." Yeah, pun intended.

*****~Line~*****

Another meeting. Another week without Stiles.

Derek was seething.

He would have expected the teen to be begging him to let him back in the pack by this time.

But no, Stiles remained away.

The pack now could tell, actually more like feel, Derek's frustration.

He had cranked up their trainings to eleven. And also, all the glowering, scowling and growling.

He was not a happy Alpha. Actually he had never been a happy Alpha but now it was just ridiculous.

To top it all off, it was almost the full moon. He wasn't sure how his self-control was going to hold up.

"Derek! Derek!" It was Scott's voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"What?!" Derek growled.

"I just wanted to...to know what the plan was for the next full moon." Scott looked pale enough.

"I still have to strap those four down. Especially Jackson. I have yet to see if Isaac can keep control again. If he does then it will be easier for all of us."

"Ok...well, I'll be..."

"Scott!" Derek said through clenched teeth.

"What?!" Scott told himself he did not jump.

"St...how is...Never mind. Leave!"

"Derek, if you want..."

"I said LEAVE!" Derek roared sending Scott scattering away.

Derek couldn't believe it. He'd almost asked about Stiles.

He was angry at himself. He'd been the one to scream and basically run the teen away.

Why was he feeling this way?

And then there was Stiles attitude.

The boy gave no signs that he was suffering through all of this.

From what little he had gathered from Scott and the other Betas, he knew Stiles was moving on with his life.

He was retaking normalcy surprisingly fast. It had gone as far as Stiles actually stopping all research for Scott.

They had recruited Lydia for the task, bit it was not the same.

All of them could feel it.

Derek flopped down on his bed and ran a hand across his face. There was something pulling at him.

He tried to close his eyes and sleep but his attempt just ended up like the others after he realized Stiles was not coming back.

He laid there, trying to make his heart slow down. And then something just snapped.

He suddenly found himself running through the woods, not really thinking where he was headed.

He just ran and when he stopped he found himself standing underneath Stiles window.

He closed his eyes and focused on the familiar scent and heart beat.

The heart beat was steady and he knew the teen was sleeping.

Just standing there listening and smelling him, Derek found a peace that he did not know he'd been missing.

And something else in him rose up. The need to grab, and corner and slam.

His hands itching to do just that but now he recognized it for was it was.

His frustration finally had a name.

He wanted to claim.

All those times he'd manhandled Stiles, Derek though it was out of anger and annoyance.

But now he knew that wasn't it. Stiles had slowly been driving him crazy, but for completely different reasons than previously thought.

The way Derek had zeroed in on the boys lips.

The way he couldn't help but take a whiff as he closed in on the teen.

Derek had only wanted one thing out Stiles but he'd been stupid enough not to recognize it.

He wanted Stiles. He needed Stiles.

Derek felt more control leave him and again he was moving.

He found himself outside the teen's window.

He could clearly make out the teen's sleeping form with the help of the moon light.

He sat there looking at the boy. Trying hard to control the urge to claim.

For once he was grateful that the boy had locked his window. Sure, Derek could easily destroy it and gain access but he knew the Sheriff was home. The noise would rise him.

Derek stilled his hand as it made it's way to the window.

He took a deep breath and that's when all logic left him.

He felt the transformation begin. He could feel the fangs and claws elongating.

It had been that scent. Not Stiles' but that other boy's scent.

A scent that was not supposed to be in that room if Derek had anything to say about it.

Danny.

He suddenly saw red both figuratively and literally.

With what little control he still had left he pushed himself off the roof and ran towards the woods.

He wanted to destroy something.

And he fought to calm down. But it was harder than ever not to turn back and claim what was rightfully his.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Enough

Pairings: Sterek. Danny/Stiles

Warnings: Not sure yet but I want to make it very dark. Characters might be OOC.

Rating: K+

A/N: Again, thank you all lovely people for the reviews, faves and alerts :D

And no Teen Wolf is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

"You're what?! Scott all but growled through the phone.

Stiles had thought about not telling Scott about his plans with Danny but then his conscience made him call Scott up and now he was regretting it.

"Ughh...you heard what I said!"

"Yeah, but why? Why are you going with Danny to a gay club?"

Ok, so, now Stiles was going to have to make something up because he did not want to spend the next couple of hours trying to explain his confusion to his friend.

"He just asked me to go with him." That was actually the truth. He didn't know if werewolves could smell lies through the phone.

"He did?"

"Yeah, we're friends now and he said we should go. I didn't want to seem like a jerk so I said yes." Stiles finished as calmly as possible.

"You're friends with him now?"

"That's all you got from all of this?"

"Well yeah, you're _my _friend. _My_ _best_ friend, right? Danny is not going to steal you away from me is he?"

Stiles could tell Scott was trying to sound casual, even joking, but the little growl at the end pretty much gave him up.

"You can relax you clingy wolf you. You'll always be my best friend." Stiles humored the wolf.

"I knew that! In that case, have a nice time. Don't stay out too late."

"Yes dad."

"Also, if someone tries something funny call me."

"Scott..."

"I'm serious. I'll hunt them down and rip their throats out."

"Oh my god! I'm hanging up."

"Stiles!"

"I'll be careful. Calm down."

"Fine, fine."

After that conversation Stiles couldn't help but smile. He was happy Scott was so at the ready to defend his honor. The rest of the day was spend with Danny. They had decided to meet at Stiles' house so Danny could help him pick something out to wear. He felt like such a girl but at the same time, he was glad Danny was so eager to help him.

*****~Line~*****

"He's what?" Lydia tried to keep her voice quiet. It was hard to keep secrets in a room full of werewolves.

The rest of the pack pretended not to be paying attention. They were all waiting around for Derek.

"He said that Danny and he were going to the Jungle." Scott felt bad gossiping about his friend but he needed to tell someone.

"Wow, I did not know that about Stiles."

"He's not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with it. He just said he was going to support Danny."

"Well then, Stiles is a better friend than Jackson because Jackson never went with Danny to the club."

"Really?" Scott looked around for Jackson and saw the other teen looking at them in interest. Of course he had heard the conversation.

"Stiles is going with Danny to the gay club?" Jackson said loudly gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Boyd remained stoic. Isaac raised an eyebrow. Erica smirked, but before anyone could say a word a growl vibrated through the room.

"Stiles is doing what?" Derek said through clenched teeth...again.

Everyone stood still. This was the first time Derek had said Stiles' name since the boy had left. Everyone had been careful not to mention Stiles after Derek had growled at them when they had tried. They could see how much Stiles' absence was affecting him but no one dared to discuss it further.

"Umm...well...nothing really. Anyway, I think we should focus on the task tonight. I'll take care of Erica and Boyd and you and Lydia can..." A growl cut short Scott's rant.

"Stiles." Was all Derek said. Scott rolled his eyes but he told Derek.

"Stiles and Danny are friends now. Danny asked Stiles out..." Again a growl from the Alpha.

"No, no, I mean, Danny asked Stiles to go to a club with him as a show of support. That's all." Scott finished quickly.

Derek was pacing back and forth in the room. The words, "Stiles and Danny" and "Danny asked Stiles out.", stuck in his head. He could feel his control faltering again. He was on edge.

"Derek!" Scott brought him to his senses. Derek looked at him.

"It's almost time. I think we should..."

"Right. We're doing this in he basement." Derek focused on the task. He had to. Otherwise he would have run off to hunt Danny down.

*****~Line~*****

"So, how do I look?" Stiles said. He was dressed all in black. His jeans not to tight but tight enough. Defining his long legs and this lean tight muscles. Black t-shirt clinging to his upper body just right.

"Damn! You look good in black." Danny exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Umm...thanks." Stiles couldn't help but blush. That was the first time anyone had paid him a compliment about his looks.

"Seriously. You're going to have all the guys after you."

"I...I don't think I'm ready for that."

"It's ok. I'll protect you." Danny said as the slung an arm around Stiles. Again Stiles felt his face heat up.

"My hero!" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh, trust me you'll need it." Danny said giving him a once over.

*****~Line~*****

The music was loud and the bodies were scantly clad.

Danny and Stiles had managed to get pass the bouncers and as soon as they stepped into the club, it was as if all eyes landed on Stiles.

New meant. Like really new. Danny smirked.

Those guys could smell a virgin a mile away.

But that was though because he was planning on making this little virgin his.

That, had been Danny's intention from the beginning.

Stiles was gorgeous.

He'd always thought so but every time Stiles had asked him if he found him attractive Danny had always assumed the younger boy had been trying to make fun of him.

Then Stiles had actually told him he was curious.

Well, that was an opportunity Danny just could not pass up.

He would help Stiles alright.

He would help him realize just how willing Danny was and how perfect they could be together.

Because Stiles not only had a great ass, he was also funny, intelligent, caring and most importantly, very loyal.

Danny saw the lustful looks coming in Stiles' direction and quickly wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's waist.

Stiles jumped at the contact.

"Calm down. You gotta look like you're with someone or these boys are going to try and sweep you away."

"Right! Well, what do we do now?"

Stiles felt somewhat better with Danny's arm around him.

He didn't know what it was but there was something about the older boy that had always attracted him.

He'd never dream that Danny would actually want something other than friendship with him though. Danny was way out of this league.

"Now, we dance."

"I think I might need a drink first."

"Sorry unless it's a coke were not getting anything stronger here. It's a deal I've got going with the bouncer and bartender. If I try to buy alcohol they'll never let me in here again."

"Fine, coke it is."

They got their drinks and Stiles slowly made up the nerve to let himself be dragged out to the dance floor.

He was surprised to find himself on the receiving end of cat calls, winks and the occasional attempted grope.

But Danny kept close to him. Glaring at anyone who came too close.

They danced without touching each other. But then someone bumped into Stiles and pushed him flush against Danny.

"Sorry..." Stiles' apology was cut off by Danny wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling Stiles closer to him.

Stiles stood still for a second but then slowly wrapped his own arms around Danny's neck.

They kept dancing and Stiles couldn't bring himself to look up at Danny.

Stiles soon lost himself in the rhythm of the music and only came out of it when he felt Danny leaning down and pressing his face into the nook of his neck.

Stiles leaned his head back and gave Danny more access to his neck. Danny's hands beginning to wander up and down the sides of this body.

Stiles was so enthralled by the sensations traveling up and down his body that he did not notice two blood red eyes looking at him.

Then Danny brought one hand up and cupped Stiles face, lining their faces up. Stiles watched as Danny licked his lips and slowly leaned in.

Stiles closed his eyes, preparing himself for the feel of Danny's lips.

Suddenly there were screams.

Stiles opened his eyes, feeling disoriented for a second.

Danny was looking frantically from side to side trying to figure out where the screams where coming from.

He let go of Stiles face and instead grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction everyone else started running towards.

*****~Line~*****

Isaac had managed to stay human again. The other three Betas were chained up. Derek should have been celebrating the events but instead he told Isaac, Scott and Lydia to keep guard out side the locked basement.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" Scott looked lost.

"I need to go. Something is off. I need to run into the woods or I'll just lose it. And none of you will be able to stop me."

"Ok, ok, but what's wro..." Scott looked panicked but Derek did not let him finish.

Derek had not lied to Scott. Something in him was very wrong.

He couldn't stop thinking about Stiles and his whereabouts.

He needed to see the boy. He needed to keep Danny away from him.

He ran but not towards the woods. Instead he made his way to the shady side of town. Sniffing out his boy.

When he got to the club in which he'd once tried to fight off the Kanima, Derek could smell him.

He didn't have to see Stiles in order to feel his presence.

But he could also smell the other boy.

Derek could barely contain himself as he made his way into the club.

He scanned the area, still not locating Stiles. He moved in the shadows careful not to call attention to himself.

And then he saw them.

He saw the way Stiles was dancing.

At first shyly, not touching anybody. Derek was transfixed.

He'd never seen the teen look so alluring. Then he watched as someone bumped into Stiles, sending him into Danny's chest.

Derek's claws came out. And then it was as if his world had stopped spinning.

He watched through narrowed eyes as Danny's arms circled Stiles.

As Stiles didn't move back but instead wrapped his own arms around the taller boy.

They danced pressed together.

Derek could feel the shift coming.

It had been a huge mistake coming here during the full moon.

He tried to reason with himself that there was no reason why he should be so worked up by what he was seeing.

Stiles...Stiles, was nothing to him. He should leave and forget the teen's existence.

He really should.

He felt the change halt. He was focusing on anything but Stiles.

Then he made the mistake of looking in their direction again.

Danny had nuzzled Stiles' neck. Stiles had rolled back his head in order to give him more access.

Danny was nuzzling Stiles neck, Stiles was letting him.

Derek felt his eyes turn red. The claws and fangs again elongating.

He had not realized he had stepped away from his darkened corner.

There was a rumbling in his chest.

Then Danny's hand was at Stiles face manuvering the boy's face for kiss.

Danny started to lean in.

The growl burst out.

It seemed to shake the foundations of the building.

The boys on the dance floor not noticing.

But everyone else around Derek startled at the noise and then at the sight of the monster.

Panicked shrieks soon followed.


End file.
